User talk:Meat and Taters/Teedle the Crackhead Grunt
Teedle the Crackhead Grunt Hello, this is Meat and Taters and I am proud to present to you: Teedle the Crackhead Grunt. ENJOY! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) * Nate the Hater About the Talk Page Hello, I have removed all the previous material from this article's talk page in order to start on a fresh step and I have a new rule: '''FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL ONLY POST TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!' Anything else will be removed. If you post a negative comment, I will still keep it because it is your opinion and you're entitled to it. For those of you who want to bother me about canon friendlyness, don't. That simple. Please enjoy the article. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) COMMENTS it didn't read like how it sounded in my head..... but it was something along the lines of an article is "official" (as in, not to be shat on) if it's out of name space, like what we did with that proteus thing (I think that was it's name) that invented the forerunner and those regenerating robots that had superman like strength and could fly, they were flamed loads, this is in my mind, being presented as fanon (I see what I did wrong, I wrote canon earlier, my bad on that, it's been a long day of nothing which is the hardest thing to do) thus it must exist in some way/shape/form in the halo fanon universe until it's removed or put into usernamespace... I think thats simplified my views...into a very long paragraph. :Hmm...that's too bad, but that's why I did this: so that people would stop complaining about the canon and b.s. like that. Talk is meant to tell me what you thought and what you think I could improve upon. I deleted it to avoid more ''bad vibes in the wiki, so please stop trying to fight with me. I won't fight back and hurt this wiki. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I'm not ordering you to do anything, I'm respectfully asking you. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 00:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Now when I've got that out, let's test if you can take some criticism; After reading the article (and this opinion has nothing to do with you making me angry for breaking your own words and shouting in people's faces, it is my opinion since before I noticed this talk page's mess), I didn't quite see the fun in it. Maybe it's just the kind of jokes I don't enjoy, but anyway, that's what I think, and you can't question that. Also, I agree with the others that this should be moved to the user namespace like the other stuff like this. Now, can you take this criticism, and not shout in my face and delete my comments? About the first comment: lady, back off. You can't blame me for being in a bad mood. I'm dealing with a lot. Yeah, I'll admit (and prove you wrong about me being an asshole at the same time): I overreacted to JAG and I apologized to him, in the end we had a nice laugh. Lastly, I'm not going to move it to my name space because the humour template is here so that articles like this can exist. Also, it IS okay to remove comments from an article that belongs to you. Especially if they are causing users in the community to ''dislike eachother. Second comment: thank you for giving me an opinion, I will try to make the article more friendly to people like yourself. That is people like you and JAG who are harder to entertain than the average reader. Even though I think you just said that to test me. See I'm not that bad after all. =) ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 19:55, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I guess I went a little overboard, sorry for that. It seems I just presumed you were telling JAG that stuff, and I didn't notice where you forgave each other. Hope you can apologize my ignorance, and my overreaction (that happens to me at times). But I still don't think the article's that funny, but I'll respect it as any other article, hope that's enough. If you work on it though, maybe I'll consider it more fun :P :Non taken. We all have days like that. Anyway, I'll try to see what I can do. I make stupid humor though, stuff that's so f****** stupid that it's funny. Some don't like that. Some do. You must be the kind that doesn't. Sorry you had to see the epic flame war. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I Just Realized These Were Legitament Comments. Oh god, that picture made me laugh XD (The one of the grunt at the end) -- User:Sgt.johnson Not funny...it hurt to read this, plz delete User:Justanothergrunt Yeah the pictures are hilarious! How do you make them? User:Baw Wee Sorry for deleting your comments guys. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] ''Taters...'' 20:04, 14 January 2009 (UTC)